Across This New Divide
by PervadeTheSilence
Summary: Amy Sullivan considers herself fearless and the ‘Queen of Danger’. But what happens when her mother suddenly sends her a car on her nineteenth birthday that turns out to be an alien robot? Until then, her past had been a blur, but on that fateful day...
1. Survive

_**Authors Note: I do NOT own Transformers, only my own made up characters. This is a rewrite of the original. Review plz, I need opinions!!**_

_**Performing Systems Check…**_

_**Commencing Diagnostic**_

_**External Sensors…Operational**_

_**Personality Component…Operational**_

_**Checking Main Processor…100% Functional**_

_**Flight Processor…100% Functional **_

_**Thrusters…Malfunctioning**_

_**Mobility…Negative**_

_**Memory Core…Operational**_

_**Disabling Stasis Lock…Temporary Consciousness Restored **_

Crimson optics flared to life in the sapphire depths, glancing up at the sunlight shattering the water above. A dark shape loomed near the surface, swaying gently in rhythm with the current. The mechanical red eyes regarded the object with curiosity. Further scans showed that it was a water plant native to the planet Earth. Tangled within it however, was something far, _**far**_ different. A human female drifted among the weeds.

_**Warning, System Shutdown Imminent…Permanent Offline in Sixty Seconds…**_

The alien had two choices. Die now and meet Primus in the great Well of Sparks, OR, transfer its remaining life into the little creature floating above it, knowing that other humans were bound to find the female. The mech went with plan B. Its optics stared with deep kindness at the little life form. _'Survive, little one. The fate of both our worlds depends on you.' _With that final thought, the mech shuddered, blasting the last of its spark into the young female. _'Survive, for Cybertron…'_


	2. Super Nova

**Author's Note: I do not own Transformers, only my own made up characters. This story has no mon…monatary…aw heck, it ain't gettin' me no munnys! This is the re-re-written story. Review Plz :D**

_There was that kind metal face again. It always invaded my dreams. I knew it must have been male by its voice, deep, tinged with an Australian accent. The metal beard-like plates around his face clicked together as he smiled down at me. In my dream, I was always cupped in one of his huge black hands. He said things, strange whirrs and clicks and warbles that I could never understand. But they were soothing, even though his eyes were a blazing orangey-red color that would have been frightening to any other human. But he was kind and gentle with me. Always was._

_Then the dream changed. _

_I hated that._

_The shimmering blue light danced and swayed, swirling and twisting. The emptiness of it sank into my bones, consuming, blocking all sense of reality. Sunlight glittered warmly on the surface, warming the water pleasantly. I tried to move. I couldn't. I twisted fruitlessly, but I was still trapped beneath the water. Panic filled me when I found that I couldn't breathe. A deep metallic voice pierced the silence._

"_**Survive, for Cybertron…"**_

"_Cybertron? What is that?"_

"Arf?"

"_**Survive…"**_

"_Survive what?"_

"Arf, Arf!""

"_**Survive…"**_

"ARFARFARFARF!!"

"AAAH, OOF!" I screamed, tumbling of my bed in a tangle of sheets. A tiny ball of fluff trotted over and proceeded to lick my face. The awful smell of chicken liver met my nose. "Ew, JoJo! You need a doggy mint, seriously." I waved the little Chihuahua away. She sat on her fluffy little butt and whined dejectedly, staring up at me with big brown eyes. "You are such a little poop, you know that?" I said happily, scooping the little dog up. She yipped joyfully, snuggling against my chest as I poured cereal and milk with one hand. Yeah, I could do that. With a dog like JoJo, you needed to learn how to do _everything_ one handed. I smirked at her little booger-ness, sitting smugly on my lap.

I was busily crunching away at my Honey Bunches of Oats when an alarm on my laptop went off, making me inhale a sliver of almond. I hacked and coughed as I logged in, bringing my Mom on for a web chat.

"Hey! Amy...? Are you ok?" Roxanne Sullivan asked, noticing the tears rolling down my face. "Hi…Mom, yeah, I'm fine." I wheezed, trying to regain my composure. "Well, are they-" "Baby, I'm sorry, I can't make it, you know that." My heart sank. "You're not coming to my nineteenth birthday?" The brunette woman on the other end of the chat sighed. "The Laurentian Abyss can't guard itself sweetheart. They need me to continue with air cover." I pushed my long black hair out of my eyes with a groan. "What in God's name are you protecting that's **so** important, exactly?" My mother tensed noticeably "Well, sweetheart, it's the remains of the terrorist attack in Mission City. I can't give you any more information other than that. Anyway, I just called to wish you happy birthday," she rushed, checking her watch "-and your presents should be arriving momentarily! Love you, darling!" "But Mom-" The feed was cut, leaving my laptop screen dark. I growled at my laptop, as if that would do make it do anything. The doorbell rang suddenly, sending JoJo scrambling off my lap to the door in a mad barking frenzy. I trudged over with the plastic spoon still in my mouth, not caring that I was only in a sweatshirt and pajama pants, opening it to a UPS driver with a clipboard in tow. "Delivery for an Amy Sullivan?" "That would be me." I drawled, scribbling my name in the board. The driver-man smiled "I think your gonna like this surprise." He gestured to a large object being rolled out of the truck by the sidewalk. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

I am Amy Marie Sullivan, and this is where my story begins.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was a dream I told myself, and even though I pinched my arm as hard as I could, it was still there, cherry red paint gleaming like a beacon in the early morning summer sun. There was an enormous silver bow perched atop the hood of my own, brand spankin' new Ford GT. One would have to be blind not to have seen the shock on my face. "You have GOT to be kidding me." I whispered, sliding into the cool leather seat. "Feels good." I murmured, stroking my thumb across the wheel, laughing when JoJo jumped in to join me. Dang, this car came with everything! GPS, Onstar, heated seats, rockin' stereo system, and best of all, a kick butt racing engine that could reach 190 miles per hour in less than two minutes. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I examined every inch of the car. There was a muted click beside me, and I turned to find the glove box hanging open. A white envelope hung from the open compartment. I eagerly tore it open.

'_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMY!! If you are reading this, you must have gotten your gift. I noticed you eying it as it was towed to the dealer and I thought, aw heck, that would just make a perfect present for my baby! The man that sold it to me was REALLY interested in getting it off his hands, though. He said the locks and springs on the doors are a little messed up, so they tend to swing open on their own. And apparently, the car is called Nova. Careful, hun it might be possessed! Ha, kidding. Also, never leave it in neutral, because it rolls. A LOT. Have fun, and don't go too fast!_

_P.S, Judy told me that your friend Sam just got a room in Princeton! Why don't you go over and say hi? Oh, and check the trunk, there are some other goodies back there ^_^_

_With Love, Mom_

I wasn't surprised to find five hundred bucks in the back of the envelope, held together with a purple sticky note that said 'Gas Money' in silver gel pen ink. Oh, Mom. I popped the trunk open and sat on the bumper to tear the paper off the three colorful gifts inside. Ok, so far I had a brand new car, five hundred bucks, the biggest barrel of jelly beans I had ever seen, a whole fistful of jewelry, and…what the heck? I opened the little velvet box and stared at it. My mom got me a chunk of metal? I looked closely at the little inscriptions gouged into it. Japanese? Russian? Perhaps a mix of both. The shard was bound with wire to a leather string, like a necklace. "Wonder where she got this?" I mumbled, tugging it over my head. I shrugged and closed the trunk, trotting inside to get dressed. Sammy was in for a surprise visit.

I rushed more than I originally intended to, pulling on a blue tank top, yanking on my jeans and hopping to my car trying to pull my left sneaker on, grabbing my bag as I left.

"A'ight, Nova, lets see what you can do" I chuckled. The GT roared to life at the turn of a key, the rumble of its engine attracting Jimmy, my approaching paper boy's eyes. "Ni-i-ice." I laughed, speeding out of the driveway. _**"A is for Apathy, for Apathy, for Apathy!" **_The radio suddenly boomed. "Ya got that right, Nova! Woohoo!" I screamed with joy. "Take care of Jo while I'm gone!" I shouted to Jimmy. He nodded, still wide eyed, and carried the dog into the house. "Ah," I sighed "I love my car." This had to be the best day of my life.

**Song: A is for Apathy, by Powerman5000. Gosh I luv them. Le story shall get better, I promise!**


	3. Fear

**A.N: I* do not own TF, only my own made up characters. NO TOUCHIE! I do not get ANY money whatsoever from this. Enjoy! :)**

The school was huge. REALLY huge, and packed to the brink full of crazy co-eds. Most of the girls that entered my line of sight wore denim shorts that were better fit as underwear. I would definitely steer clear of them. It was then that I realized all eyes were glued to my car. The spicy red paint and white racing stripes must've given me away. Or maybe it was the license plate that read 'SPRNOVA'. What in God's name had possessed my mother into buying this car was beyond me. I tried not to freak out, searching for an empty space. The crowd was following me. Slamming my foot on the gas, I dived for a spot beside the second brightest car in the lot, a yellow and black 2010 Camaro. The wolves attacked just as I cut the engine. I barely made it out of the seat before I was hit with a barrage of people.

"How the hell did a freshman get to bring a car?!"

"OOOOHH, where did you get it?!?!"

"Why can _my_ parents buy _me_ a hot car?"

"Dude, sexy car, sexy female freshman. Is it my birthday?"

"I DON'T GO HERE, I'm just visiting ok?" I shouted.

Escaping was like swimming through a pit of tar, trying to pull my bag along while simultaneously escaping the onslaught of vehicle-crazed students. I made it to the square though, breaking into a run after fleeing the crowd. That abruptly changed though, when I was met with a fencepost.

"Dad, go with Mom over to the bake sale while I go find my room, k-GAAH!" Both I and the fencepost were hurled to the ground, painfully. Fencepost groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. I winced, untangling myself from the straps of my purse. "Sorry, I didn't see where I was going-" I rushed, jumping to my feet. "S' okay, just try NOT running next time." A warm male voice replied. I looked down into the most wondrous pair of chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. "Nah, running into you is much more fun." I smiled, helping him up. Samuel Witwicky was only a little taller than me, with short, curly brown hair and tan skin. "A-Amy?! What are you doing here?" He stuttered, hurriedly brushing himself off. "My Mom told me you were here." I replied, following him up the stairs to his dorm.

His roommate, Leo Spitz, was quick to greet me. "Sup Chica. You, uh, interested in a date sometime soon? Maybe a free kitten calendar." he asked, pushing his hair back and trying to be suave. Jeeze. Direct, isn't he? I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "So Sam, what classes you takin'?" He looked thoughtful for a moment "Let's see, uh, theres Astronomy-," Leo hooked his arm around me "Aw, come on, girl, don't be a hater!" he whined, cutting Sam off. "This is why girls don't like you." I snapped elbowing him in the ribs. He growled and stalked back into room 207. "Interesting, isn't he?" I giggled. Sam groaned. "Tell me about it." I checked my watch. 4:00 o clock already? It would take five hours to get back home. "Classes start...oh, crud, right now! I gotta go Amy, see you later!" Sam huggedme quickly and sped off down the hall, Leo following at a more leisurly pace. I turned to walk in the opposite direction, but stopped when i heard my pocket crinkle. I pulled out the little strip of paper to inspect it. 677-0245. Sneaky jerk.

Thankfully, the sea of students was no longer there, and if I hurried, they wouldn't catch me en route to my car. The drive home was long, quiet. I couldn't shake the feeling of dread fluttering in my stomach like a frantic butterfly. The metal shard felt like a dead weight on my chest, even though it was barely as big as my thumb. There was also a strange humming in my ears, just quiet enough to be tolerable. I swallowed hard, trying to clear the knot in my throat. The sun was setting as I reached my house. I could see the light of the TV glowing through the window; Jimmy was still here. Thad did not ease my sudden apprehension, the feeling that I shouldn't be here. That I should drive away while I still had the chance. _No! You are just being paranoid!_ I thought, pushing through the front door. I stopped, staring at the little furry form curled in a dark puddle on the floor. "J-JoJo?" I whispered. She did not move. Jimmy sat on the couch, stiff and silent. "Jimmy?" I asked hesitantly, clutching the bag closer to me. I could feel the taser buried at the bottom. "I am fine, Amy. Do not be afraid." The blonde boy said in a monotone, not turning to look. I felt a sudden sharp twinge in my ear.

**Female and Allspark fragment found. Will capture for delivery.**

"What are you talking about?" I squeaked "Whats wrong with Jojo?"

**Female alerted of presence. Ready to engage.**

Jimmy spun around lightning fast, slamming into me and throwing both of us onto the hard wood floor. I couldn't scream, because his hand wrapped tightly around my throat. "J-Jim-" I choked, trying to pry his steel grip off of me. He snarled, a loud, inhuman snarl. My eyes widened when his entire face split, snapping and clicking, shifting into the most hideous robotic face I had ever seen in my life. I ripped his hands off and screamed as loud as I could, throwing the monster against the wall in a surge of self-preservation. The monster squalled and spun back on its feet, red eyes glowing in the darkness. I ripped out my taser, shooting the electrified barbs straight into Jim-Bot's face. It squealed in pain and surprise, falling to the floor as it tried to dig the needles from its eyes. I plowed through the dining room, shoving the table into the entrance to block him. Up the stairs i went throwing chairs, bookcases, anything nearby into the hall, then shoved myself under the bed. It was like I was in a horror movie, hiding from the psycho killer-robot on the lower level. I tugged the bed skirt in front of my face and fell totally silent. I could hear the monster thunking up the wooden stairs. Slowly, as if it wanted to terrify me as much as possible. It was working. Burning hot tears were streaming down my face, forcing a hand to cover my mouth, to hold back the sobs of pure panic crawling up my throat. The knob on the door turned.

_Please, God, don't let it find me._

The metal feet clinked heavily on the floor, searching. The monster rooted through drawers, threw the television set to the floor with a crash, tore books from their spots on the shelves.

_Please don't let it find me._

I nearly screamed when it leapt onto the bed, weight sinking into my back. I flattened against the floor, hoping it wouldn't feel the lump beneath the sunken mattress. My ear twinged again.

**Female has disappeared. Allspark signature masked. Will search elsewhere.**

The monster clunked out of my room, going down the hall to my mom's old room, far on the other side of the house. Only when I heard the robot rummaging loudly through the room, did I act. As quickly and quietly as possible, I slid out from under the bed to snatch my backpack. I shoved anything within reach into the bag, an extra set of clothes, my boots, a granola bar, bottle of water, taser, pocket knife, as well as the contents of my purse. I also grabbed the chunk of fool's gold off the desk. It was my lucky charm. My heart was pounding so loudly, I feared the creature would hear it and my hands were shaking uncontrollably as they pushed the window up. There was a lower ledge beneath the window that I could use to jump off safely. The other question came to mind: Could I outrun the robot? _No_, I thought, lowering myself to the roof below, _I would never be able to get away if I ran for it. _Suddenly, a tile slipped under my foot, bringing me down with a crash. The robot heard.

**A.N:BWAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER, the rewritten version!**


	4. The Wild Ride

**A.N: I do not own TF, other than my own OCs, nor do I get paid for this story. Ok folks, it's really picking up here! Lots of action comin' ur way, so keep reading and tell me what you think! :)**

The robot's blood red eyes met my own misty green ones, his filled with the sight of his prey, mine with pure terror. I threw myself off the roof as he lunged for the window. "HELP!!" I cried, running for all I was worth, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" The frigid night air ripped into my lungs like knives. I couldn't breathe, I was going to die, oh God, oh God…The roar of an unfamiliar engine swerved around the corner, red and blue lights flashing. _Police._ I was saved. The back door on the Saleen Mustang opened and I flew inside, slamming it behind me. "T-th-theres a m-m-m-monster chasing me! We need to get away, now!" I sputtered at the officer, furiously pointing at the metal creature only feet from the police Mustang. He did not listen. "He-lo! Can you freaking hear me?! MONSTER!" I glared at the man, expecting him to answer, somehow. He flickered. I blinked, astonished, as he disappeared completely.

Thunk-thunk, thunk-thunk, honk!

The car was driverless. And the doors had just locked by themselves. A deep voice filled the cab of the car, loud and menacing.

"**Welcome to hell, human."**

I screamed as the seatbelt lashed across me, crushing me against the leather. The Saleen laughed, speeding away from the house. "L-let me go! What do you want from me?! Who are you?!?! WHAT ARE YOU?!?!" The Mustang continued to laugh, roaring down the highway. **"My designation is Barricade, meat bag. Greatest Decepticon hunter to ever live." **The voice replied. I stopped screaming, and thrashed, twisting and turning every which way. I kicked the dashboard, the steering wheel, gearshift, anything in reach. The belt tightened, smashing my lungs and choking off my air. **"You humans are annoying as the Pit. SHUT UP."** "Bite me!" I wheezed, struggling to free myself. **"Gah, I can't take you anymore!" **My thoughts started getting fuzzy. The landscape outside was swirling in a mash of color. My head lolled to one side, muscles no longer supporting it. He was expelling some sort of anesthesia from the air vents. _You WILL NOT fall asleep! _My brain snarled _Don't you dare close your eyes, Amy Sullivan! Don't…don't' you…dare........_

_The darkness was peaceful, snuggled under the bearded mech's warm metal armor. He whistled merrily as he worked, tinkering with something on a table. Peering down between the plates of his immense chest, he clicked softly, drawing my eyes skyward. I clicked back, crawling out onto his hand. It was too bright out here, too bright, too much light and warmth…_

I woke with a jolt, hand flopping against my face to rid myself of the drool pooling on my chin. The sun burned orange in my eyes, forcing me to squint against it. I was moving…over a road. Inside a monster Mustang.

I struggled fiercely beneath the belt, yanking and clawing at the nylon, shoving my thumb down onto the latch-release. **"Ugh, does it never end? That is a waste of your energy, stupid human. You cannot break loose. Now. Sit. Still" **The Saleen rumbled. I snarled at him, continuing to writhe and twist, and then paused suddenly. I tore my weapon from the backpack, slashing ferociously at the seatbelt. Barricade chuckled. "Shut up, you stupid son of a glitch!" I yelled, finally tearing the seatbelt off. I was panicking, continuing to squirm around the cab of the sleek Saleen, furiously attacking the handles on the doors. Barricade was really getting pissed now. Swerving sharply on the road, he laughed when I yelped as I hit the door. **"You are pathetic, human. But I admire your courage."**__Barricade said. I couldn't find the source of his voice, so I stared at the dashboard and spoke. "SHUT UP!!" I screamed, voice cracking. Barricade chuckled again, darkly this time. **"We are almost near Megatron, human. Once he gets his claws on you, it's done. You're weak little fleshy friends can't save you." **I watched two tall gray buildings come into view. Time for my escape. "Please let me out, I don't know what you want with me!" I cried, digging my nails into the leather seat. **"With pleasure, human."**__The police Mustang swerved again, this time opening the door and allowing me to tumble out onto the dirt. I ran as soon as I got to my feet, spitting dust from my mouth and heading straight for the nearby warehouse to hide. _I need to get out of here, for all I know; there could be more monsters around. _Adrenalin pumped through my veins, the need to survive overtaking all senses. That all changed though, as I ran straight into the huge silver leg of another robot. "**Ah, so glad that you could join us, fleshy." **A metallic voice sneered. **"Starscream! Toss the little meat sac by the others." **Huge claws sharply snaked around my waist, tight enough to bruise me, yanking my flailing form up into the air. Before I could scream, I met the concrete floor beside three equally terrified humans; Sam, his girlfriend Mikaela and roommate Leo. "Amy!" Witwicky gasped, dragging me up onto my feet "Why the hell did they bring you here?!" "What are these things?" I hissed, clutching his arm tightly. The robot heard, turning to face us, anger glinting in his red eyes. **"These **_**things**_** you speak of, fleshling, are Decepticons. I am their all powerful leader, Lord Megatron. You, pathetic whelp, will address me as such. Understood?" **the silver robot barked, metal fangs flashing in the sunlight. Even though I was terrified, heart pounding frantically in my chest, I would not obey him. His cronies killed my family. _I_ _would not obey_. My voice wavered slightly.

"Go eat cow turds, _Mega-Moron_." The words were out before I could stop them.

I waited.

I knew he would crush me.

At least, I _thought_ I knew.

Instead of killing me right then and there, he smiled; a big, leery smile.

"**Just like I remember you, Commander."**

He flicked me once, hard, slamming me into a metal cargo crate. I hit it with a heavy thump, bashing my head sharply against the corner. Megatron chuckled, turning back to face his other prey. Sam.

There was blood pouring from the gash in my head. My vision was blurring. I could barely see Mikaela rush over and pull me up. She was a blur of color, just a shapeless blob in my line of sight. I could hear Megatron talking, and Sam pleading and stuttering. Oh, no. Don't hurt him. Don't hurt Sam…I was lifted away from Mikaela's grasp, falling limp in my captors hand, only to be dropped a second time, this time landing on a concrete table. **"Where is the Allspark fragment, fleshling?" **Megatron snarled, his face only a foot or so away from my own. "I...I don't know...what y're talking a-about." I slurred. He roared, raising his clawed hand to strike. Just then, the wall exploded. More robots tore into the warehouse, guns ablaze. I could feel myself stumbling behind Sam, holding his hand tightly. We were running toward an enormous blob of red and blue, shifting and clicking into another smaller shape of the same color. It vaguely looked like a semi truck.

Sam pulled me into the cab beside him, yelling at the truck. The fog in my brain was clearing, allowing me to see in detail again. One clear word came into my mind. **Survive...**

I was out like a light.


	5. Nowhere to Hide

_**Author's Note: I do not own Transformers; I only own Amy, Hayley, and any other character I dream up. Read & Review por favor. Luvs Ya!**_

I jolted awake, giving a squeak of pain as my wounded head whacked against the seat. My sight was clear, and I could see out the side window that Megatron was hot on our tail. I gave a tiny cry. We were so dead. "It's gonna be ok, Amy, Optimus will protect us, we'll be ok." Sam tried to comfort me. I barely heard. Only yesterday I had the best birthday in the history of ever, and now I was being towed away in a blue semi truck covered in awesome flame decals, trying to escape the huge alien robots chasing us. I would have taken pictures of the darn truck if I wasn't so petrified. I could still feel the tightness of the robot named Starscream's claws around my waist, the fearsome glare of his blood red eyes burned into my retinas. I shook away the thought and glanced back out the window. We were traveling down a forested road, far away from any civilization. "Here he comes!" Sam exclaimed, shoving me against the door. _**"Hang on!" **_The deep voice rumbled again, the truck swerving sharply on the road. "Get out and run!" Sam yelled, pushing me out. **"Hide, Sam!"**

I got a mouthful of grass and dirt as Witwicky and I tumbled out of the cab. Something cracked upon impact, but I ignored it completely. I didn't even look back; holding on tightly to Sam's hand as we ran for our lives. Explosions tore apart the landscape, blasting burning hot air against the two of us as we charged through the pines. Sam stopped suddenly, dragging me behind a tree. "Sam, we need to go!" I pleaded, tugging weakly on his arm. "Not yet!" he snapped. "Please!" I choked, leaning against him. It was a dream. A horrible nightmare, I told myself. It would all go away soon. Optimus uprooted a huge redwood, swinging it in an arch over his blue helm. It crashed into Megatron, showering bark and splinters of wood all over us. **"Weak," **the bot threw a punch **"Puny," **A sharp uppercut** "Waste of **_**metal" **_There was a metallic shriek, and a blade replaced Optimus's hand. He sliced it across Megatron's chest, curling it around the silver mech's arm **"Junkyard **_**SCRAP**_**!"**__Megatron managed to tear himself away from the raging bot, calling out. **"DECEPTICONS!"** A military MH-53 helicopter soared down, propellers slicing the tips of the trees. It seemed to unfurl before our eyes, being replaced by a thirty foot tall metal monster. An F-22 did likewise, unfolding into the familiar shape of Starscream. He tore through the trees, shoving them aside like toothpicks. **"Come here, **_**children."**_ He sneered. "Do we run now?" I squeaked, crushing Sam's hand. "YES!" The brunette spun around and I gladly followed. I cursed the emerald grass. It tangled about my feet, making me trip and stumble. Starscream and Megatron were mere feet behind us. _Don't scream, don't scream, run, focus on running for your life, just run…_ The red and blue blur that was our savior shot between us and the evil robots, tacking Megatron and kicking Starscream aside. Sam and I hurled over a fallen tree, crouching behind it. Megatron's booming voice filled the wooded valley. **"There is another source of energon hidden on this planet! The boy can lead us to it."**The silver robot swung his huge leg up, hooking Optimus in the face and tearing off his protective mask. "OPTIMUS!" Sam bellowed. I could only force a strangled sob from my throat. The Mech staggered from the blow, teetering at the center of the circle like a victim trapped by three killer bullies. Megatron swatted him, canon charging and humming with energy. He fired. Blue light erupted in a huge bust from the canon, capturing Optimus full in the chest. The blast sent him soaring, careening into the ground right above our heads. Sam shoved me into the hollow of a fallen tree beside the 'bot. The towering mech spat what looked to be a tooth from his mouth before staggering to his feet once more. **"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" **Megatron growled. **"You'll never stop at one," **Optimus grunted, another blade surging from his free hand__**"I'll take you all on!" **

He swung his deadly swords, ripping the armor of his opponents like an aluminum can. He tore Starscream's arm off, the mech letting out a deafening squall as his limb was severed. Optimus leapt onto the back of the helicopter-monster, blades now superheated hooks, and tore its face off. **"Piece of tin,"** The mech scoffed as the helicopter dropped. It was clear he was exhausted. _**"Children, where are you?!" **_Optimus cried, desperately searching for us. Megatron appeared behind him. I finally found my voice. "LOOK OUT!" I screamed, crushing Sam's arm in my grip. Optimus's beautiful blue eyes met mine…right as Megatron shoved his own blade through Prime's back. **"You're so **_**weak."**_ Optimus's chest erupted in fire. In slow motion, the great warrior fell. "NO!!" Sam and I yelled, wanting to run to him, but knowing we could not. We could do nothing but watch. Watch as the noble creature that had defended us fell to the ground. His final words met my ears. _**"Sam, Amy…run…ru…"**_ The faint echoes of other robot's voices rang quietly in my ears. _**"Autobots, attack!" **_Gunfire. Another voice. _**"Bumblebee, get them out of here!"**_ __I was numb. I didn't feel Sam drag me along, didn't feel my legs pumping or being guided into the back seat of the yellow Camaro on the road. I didn't feel anything at all.

_**A.N: YAY! AND BOO I fixed the chapter, to give my fave Autobot a fighting chance, but…I HATE IT BECAUSE HE DIES! ARGH, whatever. Review pleez **__****_


	6. Dreaming

I was dreaming. That had to be the only explanation for the events of today. (1)Being captured by giant robots, (2) having said robots squeeze me so tightly that I bruised, (3) being rescued by a truck that also turned into a robot and (4) have it enter a grueling death match with the others. Yeah, I was dreaming. Oh, and did I forget the running for our lives?

The only problem with that theory was the pain. One wasn't dreaming if they felt pain. My hands were shredded, covered in shallow gashes received from sharp robo claws and pine branches. I tried to flex my left arm, the one I'd used to break my fall. Turned out it wasn't only the fall I had broken. Everyone spun around in their seats when they heard me cry out. _Nobody_ spoke as Sam tore the sleeves of his shirt off to create a makeshift sling, tugging it as gently as he could over my ruined wrist. "Thanks." I whispered, voice raspy. "Yeah," The brunette returned his gaze outside. The silence was suffocating, direness of our situation and sadness as to what had just occurred still lingering heavily in the air. My head throbbed, as well as my ankle. Dozens of questions burbled up in my throat.

Okay. I felt it was time to go over a few things before I went crazy. "What is going on?" I asked hesitantly. "Yeah! What the heck was all that crazy goin' on back there" Leo piped up beside me. Sam didn't speak, even when Mikaela punched him in the arm. She sighed and took over. "Those guys back there were robots from a faraway planet called Cybertron." Mikaela started. _CYBERTRON?!? That was what that creepy voice was telling me! _

"The ones that attacked us," she continued "were obviously the bad guys, called Decepticons. The one that protected Sam and you, Amy, was a good guy, or Autobot, called Optimus Prime." Her voice cracked slightly as she said his name "And this guy," she patted the Camaro's dashboard "Is our Guardian and best friend, Bumblebee." _**"Hey, hey, hey, folks! Great to finally meet ya!"**_ A talk show host's voice played through the speakers. "I think my car is following us, too." I added quietly. "His name is Nova." Her cerulean eyes lit up in recognition. "Really? Bee, didn't you mention you had a friend called Nova Scion?" _**"You got it, baby, you're wonderful, you're wonderful." **_The radio chimed. She stared out the back window, eyes locked on the red car. "Hm, GT, not bad…Alright, I'm gonna break it down to you. The robots came to earth two years ago in search of this life-giving cube called the Allspark. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, wanted to use it to turn Earth into a new Cybertron, because the old one was destroyed, thus planning to kill all 'fleshlings' as he calls us. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, wanted to destroy the cube and save humanity. Sam ended up pushing the cube, which is raw power, into Megatron's chest, killing him. Now Megatron is back and wants Sam's brain for some reason." I nodded slowly, absorbing all of what Mikaela had said. "But, wait. Why would Megatron tell that Starscream dude that Amy was next? That means they're after her too!" Leo squawked, clutching my good arm. "But, what would I have that they could want?! I mean, I already knew -" I stopped.

Should I tell them I knew about Cybertron? "What?" Leo urged, shaking me slightly "You already knew what?" Perhaps it would do more harm to keep this secret. "I already knew what Cybertron was because a big black robot in my dreams told me to 'survive' for it, or something like that. I got a few glances at it. I never saw anything else, and it has been a recurring dream for two years now." Mikaela stared at me. "Two years…the Mission City incident happened two years ago. Were you…there by any chance?" I shook my head, clutching the fragment necklace tightly. "But, my mother helped clean up after the attack." I added, shrinking down in the seat and opening my palm. "I think she found this there." Sam and Mikaela's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. "It, it's an…Allspark fragment!" Sam exclaimed. "Amy, don't touch it, its gonna fry you!" He squeaked, digging a pair of tongs from his bag. I drew my hand back. "It's been against my skin for two days now," I snapped "And it hasn't done a thing to me." "Except for getting you into this mess with us." Mikaela added. She had a point.

Bumblebee suddenly pulled to a stop and opened his doors, jarring us away from our thoughts for the moment. He had apparently brought us to an old dilapidated lot, speckled with abandoned warehouses, barbwire fences and rusting cars. I watched as two new Chevy models pulled into the lot, a brown Beat and green Trax crunching over the gravel, followed immediately by my red Ford GT. My heart began to pound as the metal shifted, forming legs, arms, a torso, hands and feet, and finally a head.

"**Hello."** A warm male voice passed from the red 'bot's metal lips. I tried to swallow the knot in my throat to respond, but I couldn't. I waved like an idiot**. "You have already learned my designation, so I needn't introduce myself. It's good to finally meet you."** Nova said, smiling brightly. I managed to choke the knot down. "Likewise." I heard laughter and metallic clangs as the green and brown 'bots approached. **"Aw, lookit dat, Mudflap, ol' Novie's gotta crush!"** the green one taunted, shoving Mudflap playfully. **"Aw, I don't know, Skids, ya'll need yusself a girlie too, wit all yer bee-otchin'"** Mudflap retorted. **"Why you little-!"** Skids growled, lunging at the brown 'bot. **"Enough!"** Nova barked, making the two jump. **"Now is NOT the time to be fooling around."** Bumblebee made a hooing noise of agreement, starting a fire as the night set in. Sam sat quietly by his guardian, only now he was talking softly, murmuring barely audible words to the yellow bot. Sam had not smiled since I had met him this morning. Poor guy.

Nova settled on the ground beside Bumblebee. The twinge appeared in my ear again.** "It surprises me that the fragment has not harmed Amy yet, especially considering what it did to your charge." **Nova's voice filled my head suddenly. Bumblebee nodded. **"It makes me wonder, is it the fragment Megatron wants? Or Amy?" **"WHAT?!" I blanched, tearing the two from their conversation. "Why would he want me?" The two bots stared at me in awe. **"How did you understand us?" **Nova said aloud. **"How did you even **_**hear**_** us?" **The yellow bot added. "I…you were speaking out loud in perfect English! How could I NOT understand you?" I replied. Nova shook his head slowly. **"Amy, we were speaking via private comm. link. In Cybertronian." **His words fell like steel girders on my already sore brain. "…Really?" I whispered "No joke?" The red mech shook his head again. I was starting to feel dizzy. Nova stretched his hand toward me, and I fell into it, still in shock. This day just kept getting scarier and scarier.


	7. Stargazing

**Author's Note: I do not own TF, only my OCs. Yay! I'm finally getting readers. I'm so glad you like the story, and I am also glad that this re-re-written version came out so well, after the last two failed attempts. Ah, so the story continues (Oh, and p.s. Are Sam's eyes green or brown? They kept CHANGING during the movie!)**

I spent the majority of the night curled in Nova's hand, staring at the stars. After the recent events, I doubted I would get any sleep, so counting stars and galaxies was a good outlet for such restlessness. I found out later that Sam and I were wanted worldwide. Anyone who spotted us was to report it to the police. Leo and I promptly had our cell phones smashed after that little discovery, to prevent being traced. I wondered where my mother was.

Had she heard the message that I was a wanted fugitive?

Would she try to find me?

I didn't doubt it.

A little picture of JoJo curled up on the floor in a puddle of blood popped into my mind. The Jim-Bot had probably killed her upon arriving, and sat down to wait for me to come home. I wondered; if I had followed my gut instinct, would I be here? Yes, I decided, the robots had wanted me long before I had even known about them. I would be here, one way or another. My connection to Sam would have also been another downfall; I would have figured out about Bumblebee sooner or later.

Sam and I had been raised together, tumbling around the carpet as babies, playing boyfriend and girlfriend dress-up in preschool and kindergarten, so on and so forth. I really missed those years. We had so much fun, chasing each other through his backyard, getting covered from head to toe in mud. Surviving bullies. Rumors. Eachother. Our relationship had not escalated further than friendship, I was sure, even though whenever I met his gaze my stomach would flutter nervously. I tried not to think about him like that. He was always there, had been right beside me all this time, and I had waited too long. I'd lost my chance.

I shivered slightly, skin prickling with goosebumps. The moon was bright tonight, cold and glowing in the night sky. I felt so tiny and helpless under the blanket of open space. I let my eyes wander a bit. One planet in particular caught my attention. Silver and distant, it nearly resembled one of the stars, but by squinting I saw that it was larger. I had a hunch as to what it was. Cybertron. "Amy?" Sam's voice broke my train of thought. I sat up, wincing as my hand and ankle throbbed. He stayed at a distance, twiddling his fingers morosely. "You wanna, uh, talk for a bit?" He asked softly. "Sure." I smiled. Noticing that Nova appeared to be asleep, I slid out of his hand and hobbled toward Sam. He watched me approach, and I saw the huge sadness in his eyes grow. "You got hurt pretty bad." If anyone else had said it, I would have said 'No shizzles, Captain Obvious,'. But not now. He was more hurt than I was. I latched onto the arm he offered, and the brunette led me a little ways away from the group. We sat down atop a rusting Chevelle. I picked at the peeling paint. It was a long, silent moment. Sam spoke first. "I can't believe I dragged you into all this. It's all my fault." I slapped his hand. "Don't say that! They were after me because of the friggin fragment my mother sent. Not you." He looked up at me, chocolate eyes filled with regret. "No. It _is _my fault. I told Bee not to come with me to college. I should have known they'd take that opportunity. I'm so stupid, he's dead because of me, he's _dead..._" His last word became a drawn out sob. Three fat dears dribbled and glistened down his face. I grabbed him with my good arm and hugged him. Sam hugged back. "I'm really sorry, Sammies," I said, using my special nickname for him "But we're only human. He did what he could to keep us getting ripped to pieces. And I think...I think there is a damn good reason why were still here." He pulled away to look me in the eyes. "There is a reason, " I continued, not knowing where this strange wisdom was coming from "And I think we can get him back. My gut tells me so." Sam cracked the first smile I had seen on him in hours. "Thanks. That really means a lot to me." I ginned. "No prob, Sammies." He stood up. "I think we should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us." He stooped slightly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "Love ya, Amy." My stomach rolled and twisted. I forced the words out. "Love you too, Sam." Finally. Finally, we both had that glimmer of hope. I tugged the Chevelle's door open and crawled inside. I had a new word to add to my list. Survive, and hope. Hope with everything you've got.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Wretched femme! She has always defied us…but she will pay dearly." **Megatron roared, smashing his fist against the metal cliff. **"Worry not, my loyal servant," **A metallic voice hissed **"Our old Commander shall indeed receive punishment. But that must wait until we locate the machine. Only then shall I have my vengeance against that pathetic mud ball called Earth, and our dear Air Commander as well." **The eyes that belonged to the voice glinted lustfully. **"We shall destroy them all…"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_-The warm fiery eyes watched as the sparkling learned to fly. Fly, per say, in short bursts, hopping much like a frog would. She chased a tiny bug-like robot through the air, leaping after it, chortling with laughter. The femme whined when the bug disappeared, as did the rest of the landscape._

_The cries of agony and death were clear. War raged across the Cybertronian fields, soldiers from both sides clashing in a barrage of gunfire. The femme flier was much taller now, obviously older. She sat and watched from the cliff side like a bird of prey. Watched those fools tear each other apart. The Seeker snorted, a loud metallic bark among the sounds of battle, and swooped gracefully from her perch on the ledge. Now airborne, she became much more vulnerable, keeping her plasma rifle and fletchette gun at the ready. Few took notice of the bird's flight, and any who did were shot dead before they could even react. The Seekers scrutinizing red optics glanced briefly over the land below. Twenty four Autobots lay dead, along with nineteen of her fellow Decepticons. No. The Decepticons weren't her 'fellows', merely a nuisance to the black mech. Many feared her, but the more foolish, dumber ones taunted her. After all, she was flawed. _

_As a sparkling, her left leg had been ruined, and grew shorter than the opposite appendage. She did her best to hide it, by standing on uneven ground, or flying. Thankfully, she was greatly favored by Lord Megatron, and thus earned a steady rank in his squadron of fliers. She felt alone though. She knew she was the only one of her kind. Femmes on their own were rare, seeing as Megatron and his leader The Fallen sought to destroy any they came across. But femme fliers? Nope, only one. Perhaps it had been the fact that she was unique that had saved her from destruction in spark-hood. Only Megatron knew the answer to that._

_She swooped low, soaring through the entrance to the Decepticon bunker and taking her time to show off as she landed, skidding across the metal floor with a screech. Intimidation was one of the best weapons in her arsenal, and she had the 'spine' so to speak, to back it up. _

_Suddenly, blinding light exploded in her optics, HUD* flashing damage reports in her face. She was falling toward an unknown planet, falling, falling, plunging into a deep wet substance that flooded her gears. She sank down to the bottom, dying, dying, and the pain-_

"NO!!!" I shrieked, jolting upright. Sam flailed comically, stuttering nonsensically as he was woken as well. "Whuzzgoinon, whozthre?" He slurred, rubbing his eyes fiercely. Leo screamed like a little girl, tripping over himself in his rush to get up. Mikaela yanked him back down and smacked him in the face. Bumblebee rolled over, cannon at the ready, and Nova was quick to follow. **"What is wrong?!" **the red bot barked, searching for any source of danger **"Is it a Decepticon?!" **I frantically hopped out of the car,squinting against the sunlight and waving my hands to try and calm them all down. "Its _fine_ Nova, everything is ok! I just had a bad dream, that's all." I assured him. He did not look satisfied with my answer. Skids and Mudflap looked at me quizzically. **"Whuts a dream, ya'll?" **Mudflap inquired. Nova groaned, as did Bumblebee. **"Very few Cybertronians have the capacity to dream." **He explained **"Drones like them are not equipped to dream." **Skids took offense to that comment. **"Hey! Is you callin' ma bro an' me stupid?" **

"**I can't help it, if that is what you are!" **

"**You aft-hole! Imma get you for dat!"**

"**Go ahead and try!"**

"Guys."

"**Slagtard!"**

"Guys!"

"**Prissy bot!"**

"GUYS!!!!!" I screamed. _That_ got their attention. "You," I snarled at Skids "Sit down. NOW." His lime butt hit the dirt, and his twin followed. I turned my glare to Nova. "How old are you, soldier?" He looked confused. **"I do not get the point-" **My eyes narrowed. "That was a question that I expect an _answer_ to, Nova Scion!" I barked, actually scared that I was ordering a giant alien robot around. He stood straighter and answered **"One million years on the dot, ma'am."** Ha. These guys didn't give much to work with, did they? "Well then…" I began slowly, looking for a way to use that against him "Well, then act your age!" He bowed his head respectfully. Bumblebee looked impressed with my sudden show of leadership. Sam and Leo looked totally petrified. "Never knew you were so…leaderly, Amy." I laughed nervously. "Neither did I." It was then that we all heard it. A panicked voice yelling for help, coming from inside the toolbox beside Mikaela. "You bring someone with you?" I asked, quirking a brow. She rolled her eyes and kicked the box. The yelling stopped. "He tried to steal Sam's piece of the Allspark. I kinda forgot I had him with me." "Interesting." I mused, nudging it with the toe of my sneaker. The yelling stopped "We need someone who can read the symbols I'm seeing." Sam said out of the blue. Ok, random. "My dream last night was swarming with them." He tugged the sleeve of his shirt up, revealing a charcoal glyph drawn on his forearm. "Can any of you read this?" Nova and Bumblebee both looked closely at the mark drawn on Sam's skin. **"That language is far older than us." **Nova rumbled, shaking his head. Bumblebee nodded. **"Read? Uh, we don't really do much readin'." **Mudflap said with a shrug. **"OOH, I know dat, I know dat. Its, uh, Cy-buh tronian." **Skids declared. Wow. Nova was right.

"Hold on," Leo said suddenly, peering closer at the symbol on Sam's arm. "I think I know who can help us." The Latino looked up, a hopeful glitter alighting in his eyes.

"Robo-Warrior."


	8. Knowledge of Deception

**Authors note: Hai Peeple! I hopies you liked the prev. chapter, and promise better shall come. I'll draw the chappies out as long as my brain can handle.**

**P.S: I do not own TF, only my OCs. Luv ya!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

A strange sense of recognition settled in the back of my mind as we pulled up beside a familiar Deli in New York. I _knew_ this place, and yet I couldn't remember _how_ I knew it.

I was torn from my thoughts as Sam suddenly shoved a fedora and sunglasses into my hand. I raised a brow.

"Disguises?"

"Disguises." He himself sported a black jacket with blue lining and an orange baseball cap atop his head. "Alright guys, this is it!" Leo rubbed his hands together with anticipation. "The Real Effing Deal dot com's top competitor. Robo-Warrior." I cackled with laughter. "You?! You're the one with that crazy conspiracy site that everyone's freaking out about? The website that talked about giant..." My laughing fit stopped. "...Alien...robots..." Leo grinned. "...I'm gonna stop talking now." I mumbled, slipping out of the car behind Mikaela. A little bell rang as we entered the deli.

"All right, we got the swetishka, the babuska, the bologna..."

Wait a second. I knew that voice.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

"REGGIE!!!!" I squealed, snatching him up in a bone crushing hug. "AAAAH, Amy, what are you doin' here?! I told you no surprise visits!" Reginald J. Simmons yelled, slapping my back in a hurry-up-and-get-offa-me manner. Simmons caught sight of Sam and his face hardened. "You!" "Wait up, wait up, you guys know each other?" Leo yelped. "Yeah," Sam growled "We're old friends."

Reggie was fuming. "Old friends?! I practically raised this little booger," he retorted, jabbing his thumb at me "But YOU, you were the case that shut down Sector 7! Got the kaibash disbanded, no more security clearance, no retirement, no nothin'. All cause a you and your little criminal girlfriend, lookit her, so mature..." The graying Italian snarled, glaring at Mikaela. "Oi! Reggie! Where's the whitefish?" Simmons's mother barked. Mikaela looked smug. "You live with your Mama?" Reggie's lip curled. "_No_, my Mama lives with me. There's a difference." His hand gestured to the television suspended from a wall. "They got your mugs all over the news now. NBE-1 still kickin' huh? How'd _that_ happen? Now, you never saw me here, I don't know you..." He turned to walk away. "Wait! Can you just give me five minutes, ok? I need your help." Simmons spun around again. "REALLY, you need my help?" he sneered. Sam grunted in frustration and tore off his hat. "Look! I am slowly losing my mind, okay? I had a little crab bot plunge deep into the soft tissues of my brain and it started projecting alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that I'm a wanted fugitive, so you think you got it rough?!" He finished his little spiel panting like a dog. Simmons cocked a salt and pepper brow. "You said it projected images off your brain?" Sam nodded. Simmons gestured to the back. "MEATLOCKER. NOW."

"Geez, Reg, could you have picked a grosser job?" I asked, wrinkling my nose at the dead pigs suspended from the ceiling. He pulled a trapdoor open. "Well, you kinda forced me into it with your little meat craze in third grade, so..." I grinned as I descended the ladder behind him. "You were the one who made me watch those hyenas eat a warthog on Animal Planet. I was just following an example." I retorted, dropping to the floor with a thud.

"Archaeologists found this unexplained markings all over the world. China, Egypt, Greece." He pointed to a monitor resting atop a pile of books. The Cybertronian symbols were gouged into the side of a Grecian temple. Simmons began to slap pictures on the center table. "Robots in disguise, Hiding here for AGES." Sam leaned in, seriousness pasted to his features. "Megatron said that there is another energon source on Earth, and that the symbols, the maps in my head would lead him there." "Did you talk to any of your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked. "No," I interjected. "My guardian Nova Scion said that it predates the Autobots. Its long before them." Simmons growled. "Well, then were screwed. Unless...unless we can talk to a Decepticon, I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with one but-" Mikaela cleared her throat. "Actually...I am."

The metal toolbox was set on the table, rattling and banging with its contents. Mikaela popped the lock, letting a little two foot tall blue monster rocket out with a roar. "Hey! BEHAVE." The brunette spat, holding a mini blowtorch up to its face. Suddenly, her face softened, lips pouting out as if she was talking to a baby. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about your eye." she cooed "But if you're a good boy, I won't torch your other eye, okay, just, tell me what these symbols are." She tapped a pink fingernail against the pictures. The blue bot kneeled down to look closer. **"Ah, yeah I know dat, dats the language of the Primes." **The little 'Con announced. **"I don't read it but these guys," **He pointed at the vehicles **"Where the heck did you get pictures of these guys?" **"These?" Sam asked hopefully. The little bot nodded furiously. **"Yeah! Seekers buddy! Oldest a da old. Oh, they been here fer thousands of years lookin' fer somethin'. I don't know what cuz they don't tell me nothin'. But these guys'll translate those symbols for ya. And I know where to find one." **"Where?" We all asked at once. The bot turned with a grunt, green lasers marking seven different spots on the world map. "Closest one is in Washington." I murmured.

The Smithsonian Air and Space museum.


	9. The Old Fart of the Smithsonian

**Author's Note: I do NOT own TF, only my OCs. I was really exited to get to this chapter, so I hope I did a fairly good job and didn't rush. I promise to add a little more detail as I progress. The good stuff is coming soon. YEAH BOI!!**

Reggie gazed dreamily at the huge glass structure, marveling at its beauty. "The Smithsonian Air and Space Museum, land of dreams." He sighed deeply. "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut..." He strode around to Bumblebee's trunk, removing all our belongings. I followed. And what I saw damn near melted my eyes out.

"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS!" I covered my eyes as fast as I could, but the image of Reggie's man thong was already burned into my brain. "I'm bliiiiind!" I moaned, stumbling away from him "Bliiiiiind..." "What?" Reg whined innocently, pulling on a new pair of pants "I wear it when I'm in a funk." I finally managed to look at him. "You wear it to mentally scar people for _life_. To think I grew up raised by a guy wearing a jock strap all the time, freaky dude..." "You'll get over it," He chuckled lightly, tossing my tazer to me. "What are we doing? Robbing the friggin place?" I laughed, tugging my biker jacket on. "No!" Leo squeaked "I can't! I can't do this, guards have guns, I don't wanna die-" Reggie shoved the whimpering Latino against Skids. "Listen to me kid!" he barked, standing so close that their noses touched "We WILL NOT have you compromising this mission, so look me in the eye, and tighten up that sphincter!" I gagged, nearly choking on my own spit. Uncle Reg was definitely the weirdest man I knew, aside from Sam of course.

Getting in was easy. Acting like a display was easier. Surprisingly enough, I look a lot like Amelia  
Earhart, so standing still and looking courageous was simple. A heavy set security officer trudged down the hall, chomping eagerly on a jelly doughnut. He slowed by the display, pausing to stare at me. I smiled. He looked like he was about to wet himself. "BOO!" I shouted, lunging forward. He screamed like a girl, dropping the doughnut and running. Fortunately, he slipped on the purple jelly that now stained the immaculate white floor, falling right against my electric weapon of doom. He twitched and convulsed on the marble as I snatched the keys from his belt. The door to the hangar opened with a satisfying click, and I swung it inward to see Simmons dragging Leo in from the opposite end of the room. "Tazed himself?" I laughed. "In the nuts." the Latino wheezed. "TMI dude." Sam said, running in along with Mikaela. "Five guards, five guards." Simmons repeated to himself. "Six if you count mine." I added, trotting over to the group. The little blue 'Con that Mikaela had in the toolbox jumped out with a gasp. **"Ah, jeez, I'm claustrophobic..." **He transformed into an RC truck and zipped down the center of the hangar. I watched him traveling with intent. "Hey, guys! I think hes got something!" I yelled, racing after the tiny truck. The shard on my necklace began to pulse. "We're getting closer!" Sam ran behind me, his piece of the Allspark gripped in a pair of tongs before him. The truck stopped right in front of the second largest plane in the hangar. "SR-71..." I whispered in awe. "Blackbird!" Simmons hissed. **"AW, this id it!" **The 'Con announced proudly, transforming to his regular shape. **"This guys a legend, like, like chairman of the board. Yo freshman!" **he barked to Sam **"Point the shard...and watch the **_**magic**_** happen." **Sam turned hesitantly. Suddenly, the shard flew from his grasp, smacking sharply against the Blackbird's hull with a clang. Blue light danced briefly over the black metal. I followed Sam and Mikaela underneath the jet. There was a strange symbol welded to the SR-71's hull...a _very,_ familiar insignia. "Oh, _shit_!" Mikaela yelled "Its a Decepticon!" My heart plunged into my stomach. We were _so_ dead!

The jet split apart, metal scraping and clapping. We ran from beneath the beast, rolling to take cover beneath another plane. The Decepticon was roaring and grumbling to himself, smacking his leg to push another piece in place, then angrily shoving the canopy off from over his eyes. **"What sort of, HIDEOS mausoleum is this?! Show yourselves, or suffer my infinite wrath!" **That face...I knew that face. Slowly, I crept out from under the F-15 we had huddled beneath. **"Weird little spinal chord based organisms," **A dangling space pod slammed into his metal face and crashed to the floor. **"Oh, BUGGAR it! Behold, the eternal glory of...Jetfire! Prepare for a resistance override!" "I tell ya, this guy did not age well." **The blue 'Con said. The mech called Jetfire hobbled over to the hangar doors with his...cane, walking stick...thing. **"I command these doors to open! FIRE! I said...FIRE!" **A rocket flew from his fist, but not in the direction he intended. I ducked with a yelp as it whizzed over my head. **"Oh, bollocks," **Jetfire muttered, bashing through the doors himself** "damn these worthless parts!" **"Wait!" I called, rushing to follow him. The black mech clutched his butt to keep parts from flying off as he continued to wobble out into the airfield. **"Itching, wretched rust in my ass!" **Jetfire cursed. "Oh, the museum's gonna be VERY angry, veeeery angry!" Simmons yelled as he ran. "We gotta catch that plane!" I ordered, racing after Jetfire.

Bumblebee, Nova, and the twins rumbled along behind us. "Wait, wait, whoa, Jetfire!" Sam called. The mech turned to face us. **"What?" **he boomed. "We just want to talk," Sam pleaded. **"I've no time to talk!" **Jetfire exclaimed** "I'm a mercenary doom bringer. What planet am I on?" **Sam pointed to the ground beneath our feet. "Earth." **"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt planet, **_**dirt**_**."** Brown fluid gushed from his metal lips, but he paid it no mind. **"Tell me, is that robot civil war still goin' on. 'Oos winning?" **"The Decepticons-" Sam started. **"Bah," **Jetfire groaned, hocking more juice onto the sand** "Well, I change sides to the Autobots." **"What do you mean change sides?" Sam asked. **"Its a choice. Its an **_**intensely**_** personal decision. So **_**much**_** negativity. 'Oo wants to live a life filled wif' hate?" **The mech rumbled in his light Aussie accent. Kaela's little friend looked hopeful as he asked "**You mean you don't have to work for those miserable friggin' Decepticons?" **Jetfire nodded, medal beard rattling. **"If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe." **The little 'Con dropped to his knees, bowing to Mikaela. **"I'm changin' sides, I'm changin' sides too, Warrior-Goddess." **He then proceeded to hump Mikaela's leg like a hormonal dog, grunting fiercely. "That. Is. So. Nasty." I muttered, nose wrinkling. **"Names Wheelie." **the 'Con hissed. "Aw, your cute." "What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked angrily. "Least hes faithful, Sam." the brunette retorted, not bothering to make her pet stop. "Yeah, well, hes faithful, and hes nude and hes perverted," Sam snapped, shoving Wheelie off her leg with his foot. "Alright," he turned back to Jetfire, who was waiting patiently before us. "Alright, what were you saying?" A huge metal fist slammed into the dirt, sending us sprawling back on our butts. **"I TOLD YOU MY NAMES' JETFIRE!" **The mech boomed. **"Don't judge me! I 'ave issues of my own, and they started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, well, he was a wheel, **_**the first wheel!**_** Do you know what he transformed into?" **"No, but-" **"NOTHING!!" **Jetfire boomed, arms flailing for emphasis. **"But he did so with honer, dignity a-"**

PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT!!!!!!

A bright orange parachute erupted from his backside in a fart of smoke. The wind caught it, pulling the already unsteady Jetfire off his feet. As he tumbled backward, it was all I could do to keep from bursting out with peals of laughter. But, alas, I choked it down and ran over to him. Everyone knows you don't laugh at a giant robot that could squash you like a bug. **"Oh, bollocks, argh, my boosters are fried, aaaarh!" **He groaned. "Ok, Jetfire, you know things that I don't know, and I know things that you don't know. I do." Sam explained, drawing a huge knife from his pocket. He kneeled down and carefully began slashing Cybertronian symbols into the dirt. "These symbols," the brunette grunted, drawing another in the ground "Have been flashing around in patterns in my mind. Megatron wants whats in my mind, him and someone called The Fallen." **"The Fallen? Oh, I know him! He left me here to rust. The original Decepticons. Terrible to work for, always apocalypse this, chaos that. These symbols, they were part of my mission, I remember now," **Jetfire inspected the symbols, tapping his chin thoughtfully. **"The dagger's tip, a-a-and the key!" **Jetfire bellowed excitedly. "Wait slow down, what-" **"No time to explain, hold on everybody! Stay still or you'll die!"**We all grabbed on to one another, screaming in terror as blinding blue and orange light engulfed us.

**Eh. Cliffhanger, cuz I was bored of writing....**


	10. Teleporting Old Guy

**Author's Note: I don't own TF, I just write the dorky fan fictions. I had a lot of fun writing this story so far, and I just got a book that will help me make the scenes more vivid and interesting. Read n' Review please! ****YAY! Writing is fun, especially cuz I'm so obsessed with TF right now. I made this short so I could upload more in a small span of time because I go on vacation on Thursday , blah, blah, blah…ON WE GO!!**

It was like staring into a strobe light, with flashes of purple, white, orange, and many nameless colors dancing across the retina. Many a voice could be heard, each containing a different tone, accent, and metallic tinge. The words they spoke were barely discernible over the roar of an engine. It wasn't..._unpleasant_, exactly. Strange, yes, but not sickening or fear inducing. I actually liked it. Jetfire's voice was clearer than the others, so I focused on that. Suddenly, as fast as it had started, it was ripped away like paper being torn in half. It _hurt_. Like a migraine, short and stabby, like having a knife jabbed in my brain.

I bounced like a rag doll off of Jetfire's black metal head, rolling down onto his chest."**OW!" **Jetfire growled as I tumbled over his face. "**Well, at least I landed us on the right planet." **He plucked me up from his chassis, bringing me close to his face. "**Do I know you?" **"Uh, yeah? I was at the museum. Remember?" He stared at me long and hard. _Long_ and hard. Then he shrugged and dropped me on the rocks below. Jeez, these robots were so NOT gentle. I was going to be bruised from head to toe by the time all this was over. I landed on something misshapen and hard, but ignored it. Most rocks were lumpy and hard, as far as I knew. There was a sudden pinching pain in my butt. "EEEP, SCORPION!!" I squealed, kicking the thing blindly. "**Owowowow, Its me, Wheelie!" **The little blue 'bot cried, trying to block my foot with his puny hands. "Oh, sorry." He scrambled onto his wheels, running away from me. "**Jeez, now I've got two Warrior Goddesses to deal with? Primus have mercy!" **

Jetfire rolled over and scooped up his landing gear cane (quite a clever use for plane parts, in my opinion) and stood on his very bird like legs. They bent back instead of forward like a human's knee, and his feet were splayed rather than straight. I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering. I'd only seen his face in my dreams. This was a prime opportunity. I took note on what a mess he was. Rust had seeped into the many crevices in his armor, and many parts were missing. There is one thing an Air Force mom will teach you in your life that differs from regular 'mom stuff', and that is the anatomy of a jet.

"**What'r you gawkin' at, fleshy?"** Jetfire barked. I jerked in surprise, tearing my eyes from the cakes of brown between the Blackbird's joints. "Nothing, sir! Uh nothing at all." I rushed, shoving my hands in the pockets of my jacket. The voices of the others were getting closer. Simmons peeked over the ledge. "HEY! My little booger is ok!" Reggie exclaimed, pulling me into a choke hold and grinding his knuckles playfully into my scalp. "Still don't like the black though." he sighed, flicking a stray lock of hair over my shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at him, but he only reacted with a chuckle as he helped Sam, Mikaela, and Leo up onto the rocky outcropping.

He turned his angry gaze onto the senile ex 'Con. "That REALLY hurt! Your just luck that I didn't _get_ hurt. You better have a good reason-" **"Oh, **_**shut up**_**!" **Jetfire snapped **"I told you I was opening a space bridge. Its the fastest way to travel to Egypt!"** "Egypt? Is that why its so hot out here?" I asked, waving my hand at my face to cool down. "What? You didn't tell us anything!" Sam yelled "You didn't tell us anything, why are we in Egypt?!" **"Don't get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed." **Jetfire retorted, flopping down onto his metal butt. Sam was clearly irritated. "Can you just stop for a minute, can you focus, can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have some semblance and peace of mind?"

"**This planet was visited by our race once before," **the mech began, getting to his feet once more **"By our earliest ancestors, millennium ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest energon, the _lifeblood_ of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you 'ave any idea what its like to slowly fall apart and die?!" **Simmons cut in, trying to steer the conversation back to why the heck we were here. "Lets not get episodic, ok, old timer? Beginning, middle, end, facts, details, condense, plot, _tell it_!" **"Somewhere, deep in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests energon," **his orange gaze turned to the fireball above us **"...by destroying suns." **"D-d-d-d-d-destroy suns?!" I squeaked. **"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes,, our original leaders. They set out into the universe seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule; Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. His name, forever more, was...The Fallen." **Jetfire spat the name like it was moldy yogurt. A bright blue light flew from his palm, showing a projected movie. A strange looking mech was in the picture. He had a peanut shaped head with a frill of moving blue plates lining either side of his narrow face. He looked angry. **"He despised the human race, 'n he wanted to kill you all, by turning on _that_ machine." **The Fallen's face disappeared, replaced by a towering metal structure. It certainly looked lethal, with its sharp points. **"The only way to activate it is with a legendary key, called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place, over possession of the Matrix." **There was the machine again, but around it were thousands of battling Cybertronians. **"The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal, and _hide _it from him." **Six mechs climbed up a cliff-side of red stone, much like the one we stood on. **"In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb, we can not find." **Jetfireturned to Sam. **"Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is, and if he finds it, your world will be no more." **"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked. Jetfire gazed toward our sun **"Only a Prime can defeat The Fallen." **"Optimus Prime?" Sam offered. Jetfire turned and leaned down in a great creaking of metal. **"You've met a Prime? Oh, well you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive?" **Jetfire looked hopeful **"Here? On this planet?" **Sam's face fell. "He sacrificed himself to save Amy and I." Jetfire sagged. **"So hes dead...Without a Prime its impossible. No one else could stop The Fallen." **Something was obviously ticking in Sam's head. "So...if that energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine...could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" Jetfire shrugged. **"It was never designed for that purpose, but its an energy like no other..." **"So then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" **"Use your mind!" **The Blackbird tapped his head **"Your map, your symbols, what you carved in the sand, its your _clue!_ When dawn alights the dagger's tip, three kings will reveal the doorway. GO!" **The ex 'Con waved his massive hand, shooing us away **"Go now, that was _my_ mission, its _your_ mission now. Go, before the Decepticons find me, and find _you_." **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
